Narumi , Kami-Goroshi no Ken
by kyuu the fox
Summary: (femnaru) Narumi , was banish after a fail retrieval mission (common plot i know) after being banish Narumi set out to a journey outside Elemental nation , there she met Godou a god slayer... (summary suck i know but please read my story and hopefully i can get good review as it is my first story ) Also , Lemons in future chapter. rated M for now to save me the trouble in future


**Author Words: hello guys ! this is kyuu the fox and i am for the first time writing a fanfiction . ( LOL ) this is my first story and i hope everyone will like it . This is a NarutoXCampione fanfiction and i will do my best to ensure that this will be a good story. (Btw, this will be a FemNaruXgodou pairing ~) i believe that i am the first to write this pairing ... kukuku .Also naruto will be know as narumi in this story to make it easier.**

**Disclaimer : i do not own Naruto or Campione in anyway or form except my plot.**

* * *

Prologue/chapter 1: The Banishment.

Narumi POV:

'Ugh!' I moaned in pain as i has been hit by a chidori in my chest. 'Sa...Sasuke... come back to Konoha...' i managed to gasped out.

'Hn' that teme reply. 'Narumi...you was my best friend before i gave up the bonds between us, i wont return to the village...not now not ever! Remember that dope' that was the last words i heard before i faded into oblivion .

narrator POV:

Damn! Please let me make it in time... thought Kakashi as he jump onto another tree branch. ' pakkun! are we there yet? ' shout Kakashi as he start to feel as if something was wrong... 'Soon Kakashi soon...' pakkun barked out. When the reach the valley they were hit by a strong stench of blood ' damn it smells as if there were a massacre happen here... ' Kakashi thought. walking around he soon spot a few strands of blond hair at the feet of the stone figure hashirama Senju , The First Hokage.

'Narumi!' Kakashi saw her and shunshin in front of her. gently carrying her, he scan the place once more before giving up looking for Sasuke as he most probably defect to Orochimaru by now. Running towards the village at top speed he silently plead to Kami for Narumi to be fine. When he reach the village with Narumi in his hand he saw Tsunade and a few medic nins standing by the gates. 'Tsunade-sama!' shout Kakashi as he gasps for air ' please save Narumi , she is in critical danger!' As Tsunade check the condition of Narumi, she frantically order the medic to transport Narumi to the hospital.

At the operation room , Tsunade frantically calls out order to the nurses to seal Narumi's wound around her body as she started to heal the wound near her heart. 'Oh not again...please let me be in time to save Narumi , please Kami or whichever deity that is there , please let her live through this ordeal' Tsunade plead in her mind. Just as she said that , Narumi heart stop beating... 'NOOOOOOOOOO! , not Narumi too! , oh god please no ,' cried out Tsunade as she dropped to her knees in despair.

After what seems like eternity, just as Tsunade was about to declare the Time Of Death , Narumi's heart suddenly begun beating again just as they heard a groan coming from her. ' Baa-chan?' Narumi groan out as she regain conscious. 'Oh Narumi! i am glad you are alright' said Tsunade as she hug Narumi tightly. After a few days of rest , Narumi was back in full condition and she was to be discharge today.

Narumi POV :

'Ahhhh , freedom~' i said out loud as i was discharge from the hospital. On the way back to my apartment , i felt the stares of the villagers as if they are burning through a hole from my clothes. Feeling as if something was amiss i quicken my pace as i return to my apartment , just as i was about to enter my house , i felt the present of someone behind me , as i sprung around i saw Sakura standing there while looking enraged . 'Hi , Saku... ' i was instantly cut off as i felt a sting of pain on my cheek. As i looked at her in shock , all i could mumble out was a weak 'why?' Sakura then started to shout at me 'you! you promised to bring Sasuke-kun back , you broke your promise you bitch! i should never have trust you to bring him back! ' as she finish saying that she stomp away angrily.

Still in shock , i stood there for a good five minute before i start to come to sense to what have happen . Just as i was about to turn around , two ANBU appear and request me to come with them to the council room immediately. One of them put a hand on my shoulder as we disappear via a shunshin. As we appear in the council , the ANBU with me disappear into the shadows just as the light begun to hover above me . 'De... Narumi Uzumaki , do you know why you are called here to the honorable council ? ' a fat councilman shout out.

Just as i was about to reply , i was cut off by Danzo , the war hawk. ' You are here today because we have decide to announce your punishment to you, for the failure of the retrieval of one Uchiha Sasuke , you are hereby banish from Konoha and the Fire country. If you are found anywhere near the borders , you will be kill on sight , you will have three hour to leave the village ! Now begone! ' ' Oh and one more thing , leave your headband on the floor before you exit ' said a smirking Danzo and most of the council member . having no choice seeing as Tsunade is currently not at this council meeting , i untie my headband and left it on the floor. giving one last look at my headband , i left the room.

narrator POV :

The news of Narumi's banishment spread around the village like a wildfire , and soon the whole village know that Narumi have been banish . Many of the villagers cheers and celebrate as soon as they heard of Narumi's banishment . Only a minority of them grieve for the lost of Narumi. As soon as Tsunade heard of the news , she immediately call in Danzo , Homura and Koharu into her office. 'Why do the council acts without my permission ? tsunade shout in anger. ' Hokage-sama , we believe that Narumi Uzumaki is a treat to this village and since her failure for retrieving The Last Uchiha , we believe that she is no longer of use to use and should be dispose of immediately. ' Danzo said calmly. He also added ' Also the reason we do not need the permission for the council to be in session this time is because the Daimyo has personally allow us to banish Narumi Uzumaki. ' he said adding a small smirk as he finish saying. ' Now can we be dismiss Hokage-sama?' Danzo ask. Tsunade then dismiss them since she was unable to do anything else .

With tears in her eyes , Tsunade decide to give Narumi her book containing all her lifework she has accomplish to her and she set to find Narumi.

Narumi POV : ( one hour later )

I stood at the village gate looking at the hokage mountain for the last time before setting for my new journey. Before i leave however , i heard a faint cried of 'Narumi!' turning around , i saw Tsunade , Jiraiya , Shizune , Kakashi and the Konomaru trios calling my name. 'Baa-chan' i softly whispered. 'Oh Narumi i am so sorry i could not stop the council from banishing you ' said Tsunade with tears-filled eyes. ' 'its ok i understand' i said to her while hugging her tightly. 'I will miss you brat.' Jiraiya said before we hug each other. After saying farewell to each others i was ready to leave until they gave me my parting gift. 'Gaki, remember to open them after you leave the fire country ' said Tsunade . With tears in my eyes , i nod my head and depart from Konoha.

( A few hours later )

After leaving the borders of the fire country , i sat in a seclude part of a forest in the Wave country while i open my gift , from Jiraiya , i got scrolls of fuinjutsu from beginner to expert. From Kakashi i got a special made katana which i can channel my chakra in . From Shizune i got a book for acupuncture , and finally i got a book from Tsunade containing of all her lifework and also a letter on top of it. Opening the letter , i start to read the content :

Dear Narumi ,

There are a few things that i did not manage to tell you and hopefully this letter will clear you of any doubt of , the truth of your parentage which i believe the Old man (**A/N** the Sandaime ) did not told you as he deems you not ready for it.  
Your father is Namikaze Minato ,The Yondaime Hokage and the yellow flash. He seal the kyuubi in your in hopes of you being able to learn to control the kyuubi and as he cannot ask the others for their child he has no choice but to seal IT into his own child please forgive him.  
Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki the red hot-blooded Hanbanero. She is brash and hyperactive like you , which i believe you inherit that trait from her. She died during childbirth and she loves you very much in case you are wondering.  
This is all i know about your parentage and please take care on yourself in your journey.  
Loves , Tsunade Senju , the Godaime.  
P.S: i hope you make use of my lifework that i have given you.

With tears in my eyes , i break down after i finish reading the letter. So i wasn't just some abandon child , i was the child of The Yondaime and it make me the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. Determined to move on with my life , i pick myself up and prepare to leave when i saw a same sip of paper on the ground which must have drop from my gift . Picking it up , i read what is inside ' Narumi , i believe that the Elemental nations is no longer save for you because of the Akatsuki , and during my travels i have been to many place , and i urge you to go outside of Elemental Nation. Best of luck! Jiraiya.

Deciding to follow the advise , i head to the port of the Wave country and spot a boat that ferry people out of the Elemental nation , reaching the boat , i found a place to sit just as the boat prepare to leave. As the boat leave i i felt my memories flash through me as i remember the times in Konoha.  
As the sun fade in the horizon , i prepare for my new life that is to come...

* * *

**Hello all , Kyuu the fox here and this is my first time writing a story after all the times i spend in here. i hope you like this story and will review ^^ next chapter, will be the start of the crossover i hope you guys will give me my support ~ sore ja , matta ne~**


End file.
